


Grave Understandings

by Kage88



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/pseuds/Kage88
Summary: The one in which Zetsu's lies are uncovered due to Tobirama having a better understanding of the dead than the living. And Madara learning to deal with grief and not listening to one man over all the evidence before him.Once again I'm fighting with the chapters. This is not complete! (Seriousy. I marked the "this fic has multiple chapters" box. What more do you want? Didn'teven offer the option to name the chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



> For Rae! Happy Raeday!

He knew he was pushing it to visit so soon after such a taxing mission, but he needed a friendly face and a moment to remember that he was human. To be reminded that he was allowed to have doubts and to be angry and to /hurt/.

He certainly wouldn't get that from anyone in the village. No. There he got sneers and whispers following him.

He would much rather slip into the graveyard, no matter how much it upset some of the residents, and visit the one person he knew would understand. 

When he came to the grave he wanted he sorted through the lingering impressions of the rest of the family that still remained, moulded his chakra and pushed it out while simultaneously pulling in the cold, hollow feeling of the dead.

When he opened his eyes Izuna was there, funeral finery as immaculate as it ever was, eyes warm and worried, and as ever ready to steady him when he stumbled.

Resting his head on the others shoulder Tobirama sighed in relief and left the ghost support him.

It had taken time, sorting through the issues they'd had while Izuna was alive. But realizing that his death had been caused by a series of unfortunate events had helped. Anyone could misjudge even the best known opponent if they hadn't slept properly in weeks, more so if said opponent had just recently changedtheir fighting style in an attempt to get the upperhand.

"Rough mission?"

"They were taking children for their bloodlines."

Izuna hissed and wrapped his arms around his friend. Missions where children were involved in any way were always hard on him. Something like that must have been his version of hell.

He held him for a minute, just trying to soothe the man, when his mumbling caught up with him. "I don't understand. Zetsu-san was certian they were harmless rumors. Hashirama just sent me to get me out of the village for a bit."

A moment of blinding rage gripped him at the idea of Hashirama sending Tobirama away. He'd wondered why his friend hasn't been by in so long. And then the name clicked and he tensed.

"Did... did you say Zetsu?"

Tobirama straightened and blinked at him, suddenly very aware of the eerie calm that had decended on the graveyard. This hasn't happened since the first month he started visiting. Before those who "lived" there came to terms with his visits.

"I did. Do you know him?"

A howl shook the leaves and the pressure of generations of angry spirits pressed in on his senses. It was overwhelming and painful and all he could feel was blinding rage and crushing betrayal. Distantly he could hear a voice. It might have been concerned. It might have been gleeful. He honestly couldn't tell. Because more than the rage and the betrayal that was being pushed on him, he felt panic. Pure blinding panic.

Never Before had the emotions of those around him overwhelmed his own. But in those first moments, when the rage crested and broke through the veil, he nearly lost himself. 

Desperately he pulled his senses in, wrapped his charka around his core self, his soul, and severed his connection to the world around him. The sudden silence and emptiness left him gasping, desperate for the safety of his own home. Ignoring the dangers of using the hiraishin without a focus he vanished from the graveyard in a flash of pale blue light.

When the world cleared he stumbled, collapsing on his bed in relief as the mission and everything that just happened caught up with him.

He didn't wake up for two days.

***

It was a strange thing for Madara to notice, but he hadn't seen Tobirama since the man walked into the hokage tower with the missing clan children. All four of them, pale and roughed up, but alive and whole and safe. It was more than they had dared to hope for after weeks of them missing.

The only reason he realized the man hadn't shown up was the paperwork piledon his desk when he went to get the forms for the academy. Odd. Usually the papers were finished up and filed by his second day back.

"He's probably up to something. He's got a lot of goodwill right now since he brought those kids back."

Zetsu's voice drifted from behind him.

There was a time when he would have listened to the man. A time where his rage would have overcome his goodsense. He would have stormed over to the Senju's house and demanded answers, thrown accusations. Now, now he firmly stammped down on a twinge of worry as he stepped into the office. 

The papers weren't even in the near stacks the man prefered. They were more like Hashirama's mess. Looking at some of the papers showed several treaties and construction plans that Hashirama was supposed to verify by the end of the week. A few minor things that were over due. Enough to be very irritating to everyone involved. Things that Hashirama said were being looked at still. Causing people to grumble about Tobirama not doing his job just a week ago. While the man was out rescuing their children.

His jaw clenched.

"This is why you should have been hokage. Nothing like this would have happened."

He ignored the man, creature, plant? Whatever Zetsu was, was unimportant. He had already caught onto his lies. Because while there might be some hoping this was all a trick, there were more who truly wanted peace. Wanted the clans to truly join. Hell, one Senju man has already moved into the Uchiha district to live with his new brides family. While an Uchiha man had done the same to be with his Senju bride. 

No. Zetsu's lies shouldn't be allowed to affect him. Madara was more concerned with how much work Hashirama seemed to dump on his little brother while the man was out on missions. What kind of brother was he? Madara would never do that to Izuna.

Thoughts for another time, he decided. He really needed to see the academy's plans before he responded to the Inuzuka's purposal. He just couldn't seem to find it in this mess. He knew Tobirama finished all of his paperwork before leaving, chances were it was at his house. He'd just go and get it. It was entirely possible he'd gone on another mission already.

***

Tobirama had not gone on another mission. In fact, he still hadn't changed out of the cloths he was wearing when Madara last saw him.

Sprawled across the middle of his bed, legs hanging over the side, hair a mess and breathing shallow it was obvious that he'd not bothered seeking medical aid before going home and collapsing. Stupid. And not something a man as smart as Tobirama would usually do. A careful touch, ready to jerk back if the sleeping man was violent, revealed his skin to be clammy and his chakra low. Very low.

Why hadn't Hashirama been by to check on him? Had he really just left his brother to look after himself after he came home?

With a frown Madara looked around the room and sighed. There wasn't much he could do, or even really wanted to do. But at the same time, he couldn't just leave the younger man like this. 

With an annoyed groan he pulled the blanket from under the sleeping Senju and promptly dropped it at the sleepy grumble.

"Go 'way Izu. Tire'."

The world was swimming before him, blood thundering in his ears. He almost felt like he would pass out.  
A soft whimper brought him rushing back in time to see Tobirama curl up, hugging his chest protectively.

Cursing he activated his sharinigan and tried to recall a diagnostic jutsu. Once he had one he groaned. Of fucking course.

Broken ribs.

He only knew a few healing jutsu, and he wasn't very skilled at them yet. But he could at least ease the pain and set them to healing properly. If he could get the man to uncurl and let him.

He nudged Tobirama's shoulder, "Roll over, brat."

Nothing. Not even a twitch. 

He gave the shoulder a small shake and was amused at the light swat that hit his hand. It wasn't even hard enough to sting, let alone knock him away. The second and third swats were just the same, but accompanied by a small pout. 

"Izuuuu. Go away. Bug Mada'a"

This was... going to be extremely painful in ways he hadn't thought possible. Kami... had Izuna's death been a mistake? Were the two of them like he and Hashirama? How awful must it be, to know you killed your friend?

He was surprised at how gentle he was when he next moved to touch him, causing a scowl to cross his face. It didn't matter of Tobirama hadn't ment to kill Izuna! (It did. It ment the world. If only the man would apologise!) Izuna was still gone and it was still the pale bastard's fault. Wasn't it? Rumors, not just from Zetsu but from the Senju clan itself, said that Tobirama was cold and callous. But... It looked like no one had bothered to even check on the man, and after saving a group of children no less! Maybe... maybe he had reason to be so cold.

He would fix the man's ribs, and then when he went back to work Madara would watch him. He would uncover the truth.

***

He woke up feeling like he had gargled glass. Never a pleasant feeling. Thankfully there was water on his bedside table. He didn't remember putting it there, but it soothed his throat. Also he stank. Horribly. He had never wanted to shower so bad in his life. It took a minute to summon the energy he needed to roll over and he was pleasantly surprised that his ribs only gave a minor twinge of pain. Funny, he had thought them broken. Ugh, he stank.

Pushing himself up and out of bed was difficult, he must have slept for some time to be so stiff, and rank. Had he mentioned how badly he wanted a shower? His skin felt like it was trying to crawl away in disgust.

He started stripping on his way to the door, naked as the day he was born by the time he reached the bathroom. Mito may or may not have let out a horrified gasp at some point. Had he passed her in the hall? He couldn't care less as blessed water rained down on him at last. If nothing else he could let the water rinse the grime away. Maybe he could just, lean against the wall and rest a bit more?

The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake and the water was starting to run cold.

"Up Senju. You'll catch your death like this."

He snorted a bit. Like that was a bad thing?

"Most would think death is bad, yes."

Oops. Didn't mean to say that out loud. He rolled his head to the side and blinked at Madara. The fuck?

"What are you doing here?"

"Keeping you from drowning, apparently. That's a terrible death for a suiton user." Dry humor? Really? Madara was never amused around him. This has to be an odd fever dream.

He forced his eyes open again to meet a mildly annoyed expression.

"If you're so tired why are you out of bed?" 

He couldn't help but laugh at that, because really? The way he smelled when he woke up would offend the dead. And they couldn't smell shit if you forced their face into it. Izuna had deserved that one.

"If you had smelled me you wouldn't be asking that. I need to burn my bed..."

The eyeroll was expected. The gentle prodding until he stood up to finished his shower was not. Nor was the hand that steadied him as he stepped out. Odd. But nice. He was in no way fit to be moving around yet. A towel was thrown at his face as he was sat at the edge of the tub. 

"Don't fall." And Madara was gone. Slowly he started to towel off. Today was weird. Seriously, could it get weirder?

He should have known better than to even think that. He'd learned as a child to not tempt fate like that. And yet, he'd honestly thought he was safe in thinking that, because Madara helping him shower, even if it was just keeping him awake and in his feet through the curtain, had been the strangest thing he's ever experienced. (And that's counting the time a ghost posessed someone just to they could ruin their old rivals batch of sake. He was able to keep the man out of trouble by claiming to have found and removed a seal.)

But then Madara came back in, holding the most comfortable cloths Tobirama owned, minus underwear thank all that's holy, that would have been beyond awkward. 

"Get dressed Senju. Then go eat."

And he was gone again... of course. He was really starting to wonder if he had been experimenting with time and space seals again...

***

When Madara had decided to return to the Senju compound he hadn't expected to be met with a scandalized Mito. Never before had she lost her calm. It was perhaps the single most amusing thing he had ever seen. Apparently Tobirama was awake now. And had stripped walking down the hall, even going so far as to lose his underwear before reaching the bathroom. 

Once he got her to stop sputtering about the impropriety of it all, she admitted that Tobirama had looked more dead than alive. It turned into Madara knocking on the bathroom door and peeking on when he didn't get an answer. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to find the man slumped in the corner sleeping under the spray. 

With a resigned sigh he set about bullying him into washing away the lingering stink, then out of the shower only to realize the man was about to fall over. Again. With a sigh he made him sit down and stalked off to get the man cloths, snorting at the trail of filthy laundry leading to his room. Yeah, he would have started stripping on the way to the shower too if his cloths were that ripe.

Next thing he knew he was in the kitchen making lunch, still stunned by the amazingly pitiful look on the Senju's face at the mention of food. Why was he playing big brother for this asshole?

Sleepy, painfilled mumbles from the night before played through his mind and he stilled, struck yet again by the very idea that it had all been a mistake. The thought warring with Zetsu's mutterings. Though those had lost most of their hold. To many had been revealed as lies. (No one who wanted war would stumble so badly while asking for permission and acceptable forms of courtship in the face of losing Shogi. That Senju was beyond smitten.) So, why not this?

Still lost in thought he placed the simple meal on the table just as the other finally stumbled in. He must have fallen asleep again. There was an indent on his cheek that could have only come from the counter.

The blank stare the man gave the food before him was worrisome. 

"You... you made me lunch?"

He sounded more surprised than such a simple act warranted, and Madara huffed even as he waited for the other to actually start eating. His body probably hadn't realized how hungry it was yet. It would hit him soon.

"You are in no shape to cook. Eat your food then go back to bed. You're useless like this and I'm not here to babysit you. I only came by to get the documents for the school. We can't start construction until Hashirama signs off."

Cheeks stuffed with rice, having finally realized he was starving, Tobirama blinked at him. He looked remarkably like a chipmunk. 

Swallowing he set his chopsticks down.

"Hashirama has those. I handed them in before my mission."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! I told you there would be more!

When he finally made it home he fell into bed and very nearly screamed into his pillow. When he had confronted Hashirama about the missing files, that he really should have had the day after Tobirama handed them in, Hashirama had looked mildly confused before digging through one of his drawers. Then a filing cabinet, another drawer and finally, meekly, suggesting they check the papers he had dropped on Tobirama's desk.

They found them there. Finished, as Tobirama had promised, along with a set of notes detailing what was in the soldier pills he had created for the hospital to go over before anyone tested them, and the budget for the interrogation department. All of them due before the day was out. And all of them awaiting Hashirama's signature. He couldn't recall a time he had ever been so angry and so disappointed in his friend. 

As he'd told Hashirama, there never would have been a problem if he did the job he was elected to do! 

With an angry snarl he rolled to his side and glared at the wall. He didn't want to sympathize with Tobirama! But he had just spent all day making sure the documents got to where they needed to be, and then had to explain why they were being handed in so close to their deadlines. Leaving out that Hashirama had dumped so much on his brother's desk. It would only make things worse if that got out. Tension between the clans was still high and this wouldn't go over well.

After tossing and turning for a couple hours Madara sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep. Hashirama had looked fairly annoyed when he left for the day and Madara was a little concerned. Obviously Tobirama wasn't at fault, but Hashirama was... very very off when it came to his little brother.

A soft noise caused him to tense and stretch his senses. The house was empty save for himself and the cat curled against his side. And yet there was a scrapping noise coming from the main room. Sitting up, and ignoring the the claws that dug into his wrist for disturbing the little beast, he grabbed the kunai from under his pillow. Rare though it was there were those who were able to hide their chakra signature entirely.

The sight that greeted him had him seeing red.

His shrine, his memorial to his family, had been violated. Pictures knocked over and insense scattered. The mochi he's set out was crushed under the windowsill.

Letting his eyes dart about the room he noticed one thing missing. The written history of the founding of their clan, written by Indara himself. It had always sat next to the shrine in the clan heads house. A visual reminder that they could trace their roots back to the Sage of Six Paths. But even that theft paled in comparison to the damage done to the shrine. That he would never forgive. 

Movement on the very edge of his vision had him moving to the window. In the shadows of the trees was a figure slipping out of sight. Without a thought he followed.

Once he got a little closer, enough that he didn't have to worry about losing sight of him, he recognized Zetsu. How interesting. 

***

Madara was unaware of Izuna's ghostly form moving along side him. He felt bad, knocking over the lovingly maintained shrine, but he needed Madara to see what Zetsu was doing. Tobirama hadn't been back to the cemetery since his family lost all semblance of control upon finding out that Zetsu was apparently a double agent. And being a ghost was very limiting. He had free reign of the cemetery and the old clan lands. But in the village? He could only go where there was a strong blood connection. Madara, Hikaku and cousin Haru and his family. And as cute as Haru's kids were they didn't go near the people he wanted to see.

It was very frustrating that the first sight he had of his friend in days had been of him passed out and still injured. If he hadn't seen that Madara had already started to mistrust Zetsu he would have been more worried. Still, he hadn't expected the effect Tobi's sleep induced mumbling would have. Granted, Madara didn't know how often Tobirama crashed in their old house after a long mission or a bad day.

It wasn't his fault Tobi didn't appreciate his wake up calls.

But anything, anything at all, that could give his friend a bit more support was good in his eyes. And Madara had always been a kind man, once he realized that Tobi wasn't the only one at fault, that Izuna himself shared the blame, he would be there for the younger man.

...

Was Zetsu slipping their clans history in that window? The window leading to Tobi's lab? Why wasn't Madara stopping him?! 

Looking at his brother he saw him wrinkling his nose. Like there was a foul smell in the air. 

"Kami above, what is that?"

Sometimes Izuna missed being able to smell and taste food. Then he thought of some of the things Tobirama had pulled. By the look on his older brother's face, this wasn't a smell he wanted to experience. 

Zetsu slipped away, still unaware that he'd been followed. Madara seemed to be waiting for something, looking more annoyed by the second. Izuna wanted to go inside, check on his friend who he could see hunched over something.

He just needed Madara to go to the doorway at least! His brother ignored his silent wishes and stepped farther back, disgust clear on his face.

Izuna screamed in absolute frustration. And that seemed to be all that was needed to get Tobirama's head to snap up and look around. The brothers watched as he noticed the new book on his windowsill, and both groaned in dismay when the man stumbled as he stood.

Madara finally gave in and moved closer, obviously trying to get a closer look. Tobirama's eyes were horribly bloodshot and slightly unfocused as he picked up the book and looked around before flipping it open. They saw the shock on his face clear as day when he realized what he was holding.

Muffled swearing drifted out of the window and Izuna had to smile at at his elder brothers shocked look. Prim and proper Tobi might appear, but he was a shinobi through and through. They watched as he shuffled to the door and Izuna nearly cheered when Madara moved to greet him.

He waved cheerfully when Tobirama came to an abrupt stop upon seeing them.

"Hey Tobi!"

***

Madara watched as the younger man's eyes slid over him and focused on a point near his right shoulder. Those red eyes narrowed thoughtfully, lips pursed in contemplation. Then the obviously inebriated man shuffled forward and held out the book. To thin air.

Madara was reaching for it, knowing already it was to late and praying the fall wouldn't damage it. Only... it didn't fall when the Senju let go. 

"Don't leave your books in my lab, Izu."

A flicker, there and gone so fast Madara nearly missed it, and Izuna was visible, shock clear on face before he was gone again and the book fell. Tobirama stumbled, his chakra levels dropping drastically, and Madara was just able to grab his shirt and slow his fall. For a moment he just stood there, eyes wide as he looked between the space he brother had just been, and it had been him, and the limp figure that was now slumped against his leg.

"What the fuck Senju?!"

There was no response. For the second time in as many days the Senju was breathing shallowly and needing looked after. Madara frowned in irritation as he scooped the man into his arms.

"Why are you such a pain in my ass? I don't want to like you, much less take care of you."

The unconscious Senju turned his head into the warmth of Madara's chest and didn't move again.

Rolling his eyes he shifted until he was able to pick up the book as well, which got set in the Senju's lap with a cringe and a silent apology to his ancestors. But he was in his sleep cloths, which were lacking in pockets, and he needed both hands to carry the unconscious Senju. 

"You have so many questions to answer when you wake up. Just so you know."

He fully planned to sit on the man to get those answers if needed. Though really, with as surprised as he was that someone had made him food the day before he might just be able to bribe him. Which would help with the nagging worry about how thin the man was...

Decision made he did a quick series of shunshin to get home without being stopped.

His guest room wasn't set up, but he didn't think he would be sleeping anytime soon. He put the man in his bed and removed the weapons from the room. Just to be safe, who knew what conclusions the man would jump to join waking. When he turned back the Senju was curled on his side, hands tucked under his chin and nuzzling into the pillow.

Madara retreated to his livingroom and set to work fixing the shrine, offering another apology as he set the book in its place. Then he gently flicked Izuna's painting. "You little shit. Have you been here this whole time?"

He felt surprisingly light. He could write off seeing his brother as an illusion, a lonely man conjuring his friends image. The book not seeming to fall right away could have been a chakra technique. But no one could imitate someone else's chakra without some serious preparation, and that was altering their own signature. Not projecting it on an illusion.

Not to mention he had finally placed that horrid smell. The Senju was stoned out of his mind, there was no way.

***

Tobirama woke up in an unfamiliar bed surrounded by a familiar scent, and with a familiar pain in his foot. Had he been in his room he would have rolled over and gone back to sleep. The door opened slowly as he sat up.

"Are you awake this time?" 

Madara's voice was surprisingly soft, and he didn't come any closer. Which was good as he was feeling suddenly very vulnerable. Strange place, with a man who he thought hated him, and no weapons? Not a good way to wake up.

"Why am I in your bed?" There was no accusation in his tone, and Madara relaxed a bit.

"You passed out from chakra exhaustion. I thought I told you to go back to bed?!"

Tobirama looked away, fists tightening on the blanket. He had tried, and he did manage a couple hours. But then Hashirama was back and agitated. Gumbling about the paperwork he had been forced to find, and finish because Madara was mad at him. And then he was pissed about the shower incident when Mito told him. Sleep wouldn't come again with Hashirama throwing a fit. 

"I needed out of the house. I was just planning on destroying some old experiments. I don't know how I could have had such a drop."

There was a sharp breath from the doorway, and then a dark mutter about terrible older brothers before a soft pile of cloths landed on his head.

"Shower's at the end of the hall. Go get cleaned up." 

By the time he untangled himself from the cloths Madara was gone. He looked at the cloths and realized it was a slightly worn robe. One that would be used around the home for comfort when there was no risk of visitors.

Slowly he worked his way out the mess he'd made of the bed, despairing over his sleep habbits being known. But Madara was right. He needed another shower. Where did this horrid smell come from?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I have no excuses for why all my fics have been so slow...
> 
> As always this was done entirely on my phone. There will be random autocorrects that I missed.

Perhaps dumping his old robes on the younger man hadn't been his best move. It hadn't been a conscious decision on his part. Just something that he used to do when Izuna had a rough mission a sleepless night. He'd drop a comfortable, well worn robe on him and send him off to shower while he made his favorite breakfast. It was as he was staring at his pantry that he realized he wasn't entirely sure what he should be making.

With an annoyed huff, because why did he even care?, he settled on a simple meal of rice, fish and miso soup. It was filling and nothing fancy. And he would not fall into brotherly habits with the damned Senju! He refused.

He was still fuming to himself when Tobirama shuffled in, robes slipping down a bit on his slighter frame making him look so much younger than he was. His hair was a mess from being towled dry and Madara wasn't sure if that was because he didn't care to tame it or if he just didn't want to overstep any boundaries and use Madara's brush. But what really hit Madara was the same wide eyed surprise as the day before when he'd made the man lunch. It made something in his gut churn. When was the last time someone took care of this man?

"Sit and eat Senju. Your chakra levels are still low."

Sitting at the table with a quiet "thank you" the younger man quickly devoured the fish before touching anything else. Madara was amused to note that while his face showed no visible signs of dislike, the pickles were always smothered in rice when he ate them. And he still looked remarkably like a chipmunk each time he ate one. 

They ate in silence, both focusing on their food and their own contemplations. The only thing that broke the silence was when Madara gave him a second helping of rice, conviently covering the lone pickle that was sitting near the bottom of his bowl.

"Eat."

At the hesitant look he got Madara rolled his eyes even as his fingers clenched on his leg. 

"I made more than enough for us both to have seconds and to make onigiri for later. Eat."

Another quiet thanks and Tobirama dug in again. Madara waited as patiently as he could for the other to finish. He wanted answers but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt the man's meal. He vividly remembered how light he was, and how thin. So instead he poured them both more tea and waited.

Slowly the Senju started to look more alert, eyes losing the glassy just rolled out of bed glaze. Red eyes finally locked on his and he knew Tobirama was waiting for his questions. 

Finally.

Madara set his tea down and laced his fingers together. Tobirama was to well trained to tense or show any real discomfort. Even his chakra was calm. It only served to make him more irritated with the other's clan.

"I felt Izuna's chakra last night. I saw him, right before you collapsed. What did you do?"

There was a subtle wince at his question, like he was waiting for something more. Anger or accusations?

When he didn't say anything farther Tobirama set his hands in his lap and took a deep breath. "What has Hashirama (it was always Hashirama, Madara noticed, no terms of brotherly endearments) told you about the Edo Tensei?"

Madara had to fight to keep from tensing. He had heard about the technique. An abomination that brought a body back to a half life. But... that's not what he saw the night before. 

"A bit. It can bring someone partway back."

Tobirama's nose wrinkled. "It's a bit... worse than that. They can't feel, Madara. It was ment to be a way for others to do what I can do. Say goodbye to those they lost."

He wanted to be horrified, he did. But, he heard the pain in the man's voice. The grief. And he listened to what he was saying. Tobirama didn't need the Edo Tensei to say his goodbyes.

"How long have you been able to... to see ghosts?"

He nearly missed the tiny sigh of relief that escaped the Senju. 

"Always. I've always seen them. The old compound is crawling with ghosts. Do you know what its like to see your uncle die right infront of you, only for him to come in to tuck you in that night? To realize that he's still there, looking after you?"

Madara winced, he remembered the day Lady Senju's brother died. His father had been so pleased with himself. Madara had a faint thought that he really hoped ghosts didn't show up with their death wounds. No child should have to see that.

Tobirama had continued his little rant while Madara was lost in thought, voice slightly hysterical in the way of someone finally getting a weight off their chest. Had no one ever believed him? It was a thought that nagged at him as he tuned back in to what the other was saying.

"The house Hashirama built is right over a child's grave so she's always there. I've tried so hard to explain that her family isn't in the village but..." he took a deep, shuddering breath, "she's so young. Younger than Itama and Kawarama were. I didn't know children could be ghosts. I thought they all moved on."

There was an old pain in his voice, making Madara wonder if he had looked for his brothers' ghosts. Wondered at the horror and pain he must have felt when he couldn't find them. And with how Hashirama had explained things, he wondered if anyone had ever believed him.

"I've tried to help her move on, and I've looked for her family. If I could just find them and get them to visit her I could show them, show her. And maybe she would stop crying. But no one listens! They think it's an illusion because they can't sense chakra like we can. So I tried to give them a way to make it real but..."

But with Hashirama's reaction, yet again and how he wanted to have words with the man about this, Madara knew that this didn't go over well.

"And that bastard Zetsu! He told me it was a natural progression of my bloodline! But he lied and now my chakra feels weird and..." 

Obviously Zetsu was involved, the bastard. Focusing on Tobirama's chakra, now that it wasn't at dangerously low levels, Madara could feel how odd it seemed. Like it was stuck in the middle of changing. Zetsu truly had fucked the younger man over in new ways.

"Ok. Ok. Slow down. You said you could show the girls family if they visit. Explain that."

Tobirama blinked at him in surprise and it suddenly struck Madara that he was even younger than Izuna. Two years younger if he remembered right. Still so young. 

It was a relief when Kouta made his presence known by jumping on the Senju's lap and demanding attention and thoroughly distracting him from Madara's question. The little hairless cat kneaded at his leg and mewed until the man gave in and lightly scratched his ear.

"Hello lovely."

There was no hesitation in his hands as he showered the cat with affection, gentle petting and soft scratches under the chin. The loud worbling mews died down into a gentle purr, the cat nuzzling closer and shoving his head into Tobirama's chin.

"Such a good boy. What's your name sweetheart?"

Madara took a brief second to gather his composure, having been shocked yet again by the younger man. Kouta didn't like many people. Madara was certian it was because most people couldn't see how beautiful his cat was. But there he was, cuddling up to the man Madara had, until recently, thought cold and uncaring. Obviously Madara had been right in thinking things were off with him. Kouta wouldn't like him if he were a cruel man.

"His name is Kouta."

"Great peace? That's a good name."

Madara had thought so as well. He'd been rather optimistic when he named the kitten. Sometimes the cat was the only comfort he had.

"Tobirama? You said you could show them. I assume you ment her ghost, let them talk to her again."

Tobirama hunched on on himself, curling over Kouta.

"Yes."

"Can you show me Izuna?"

Red eyes locked on his, wide with surprise, "you believe me?"

"I know Izuna's chakra as well as I know my own. So yes. I believe you."

He wasn't really surprised when Tobirama slumped with relief. It confirmed his suspicions however, that no had believed him before. Collecting the breakfast dishes he gave the man a few moments to compose himself. He could give him that much.

***

The cemetery was better maintained than when Madara had last visited. Well, the newer portions. Not that he was paying much attention. He was far to distracted by the feeling in the air. Excitement and anticipation were bubbling up inside him and he knew that only part of those were his own feelings. 

For his part, Tobirama walked straight to Izuna's grave. The path obviously long memorized and well used. Madara watched as the younger man's chakra surged. Controlled and far less draining than whatever had happened the night before. Still, the Senju paled a little as Izuna appeared before them, his hand resting on Tobirama's shoulder. It took all of Madara's restraint to wait for Tobirama to nod and step aside. And then his little brother was in his arms. He wasn't ashamed of his tears.

He vaguely registered that Tobirama had moved away from them, obviously having a chat of his own with another spirit. He paid it no mind. He had so many questions for Izuna.

After he was able to speak again.

***

Leaving to brothers to their reunion Tobirama turned his attention to the former Uchiha matriarch. She was smiling at her children, a sad look in her eyes. It was a bittersweet moment, seeing her children reunite but unable to join them. He wished he could have given her temporary form as well. But his chakra was still a bit low and he knew she wouldn't appreciate it if he passed out on them. Again. Even here in the cemetery there was only so much the ghosts could do.

"Thank you, Tobirama, for doing this for them."

His answering smile was just as bittersweet. 

"I did it as much for myself as for them. Madara is the first living person to believe me. How could I not?"

She just smiled at him before turning back to her children. Madara's tears had stopped, though he looked horribly lonely even as he held Izuna close.

"I think this is perhaps more cruel than kind. I can still see all of you even if I can't always touch you. After this he won't even have that unless I come here with him. I imagine he must feel like Touka does when she dreams of her mother."

She frowned, thinking over his words and sighed sadly. She could very vividly recall her own dreams about lost family returning and then waking up to realize the truth.

"Perhaps. But this is also necessary. He has to learn the truth to keep hostilities from reigniting."

"I think he already knows. Why else would he have been kind to me?"

She looked at him with a frown, but he continued before she could get offened.

"He blamed me for Izuna's death. Until just the other day I would have thought he wouldn't lift a finger to help me, and I never held that against him."

Unable to deny this she just sighed. "War is a terrible thing. And it's even worse when you know your enemies face."

He hummed in agreement and they lapsed into silence. He would give the brothers as long as he was able. It was nice to be in such pleasant company.


End file.
